


Will you go on holiday with me?

by SavageRights



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageRights/pseuds/SavageRights
Summary: Lena's nervous about asking Kara to go away with her for the first time, Kara is just her usual ball of excitement.





	Will you go on holiday with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Just started this fanfic writing situation, so would welcome any advice/criticism you can give :) also if you want another chapter to this just let me know.

“Kara darling,” Lena started hesitantly, Kara looked up from where she was writing an article on the white office sofa, “I was wondering, I understand if you can’t or don’t want, it is totally okay to say no, but” Lena paused, hesitation clear in her eyes. Kara pushed her laptop off her lap and super sped to her girlfriend’s side. Now concern entered Kara’s eyes, it wasn’t like Lena to be hesitant, unsure of asking for what she wanted. 

“Hey babe, whatever it is you can ask me, you know I trust you, whatever you need I’m sure I can do it” 

“No no, its not that I need anything, more that I … Iwantyoutocomeonholidaywithmebutonlyifyouwantthat” Lena finally blurted out. Kara burst into giggles, 

“Hold on, the intimidating Miss Luthor is nervous about asking her girlfriend, who is heed over heels for her by the way, to go away with her?” 

“It’s not funny Kara” Lena pouted, “I know we’ve only been together a couple of months, and you are so busy with Supergirl. I don’t want to put any pressure on you if you don’t want to leave the city. However, it would only be for a couple of days, and it’s a three hour flight to my lake house by normal plane, so if you need to come back it won’t be a problem” Kara smiled, pecking the pouted lips in front of her.

“Of course I’ll come, I’m so excited, when are we going? I better call Alex, and Snapper, and this is awesome, and we should book plane tickets, but wait we don’t need to do that, I’ll fly us, so much quicker, do I need a bathing suit? What clothes should I bring? How long are we going for, when are we going? Wait, I already asked that…” Kara trailed off, noticing Lena’s raised eyebrow of amusement. 

“You did indeed, and if you had paused I would’ve been able to answer the question the first time”. 

“Sorry” Kara chuckled bashfully, “I’m just excited”

“I can see, but so am I, I already checked with Alex about security and what not, I’ve contacted Snapper asking if he wanted to send a reporter with me on a work event and he offered to send you, I’m sure he’ll inform you about it tomorrow. We leave the day after next for three nights, you can indeed fly us, just, please, not at ‘heroic rescue speed’ because I’m still recovering from the last time. You may need a swimsuit, although the lake is secluded and you can be confident I’m not going to prohibit skinny dipping with you around.” Lena smiled lovingly at Kara, “Does that all sound okay?”

“You are just perfect, and the trip is going to be perfect”. They leaned into a kiss, however, just as Lena’s tongue flicked to deepen the contact Kara pulled away, “Oooh, I’m going to start making a playlist, send me any requests”. Lena sighed at the loss of contact, but how could she begrudge her girlfriend when her eyes shone with excitement, she really was an incredibly blessed woman she thought. 

“Great idea darling, now how about we finish up here and head home to work on that, and maybe start packing?” 

“Okay", Kara moved around the office tidying up her things, "I’m thinking maybe a classic indie road trip vibe, but obviously with some classics mixed in, but the happy dance ones, like…” Kara rambled on, while Lena just regarded the boundless energy of Kara Danvers with a loving smile and an ever warming heart.


End file.
